


Heavy Rotation

by calb_k0



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregame Oma Kokichi, Pregame Saihara Shuichi, Pregame Setting, Sex Toys, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calb_k0/pseuds/calb_k0
Summary: It’s been a while since they’ve last hung out together, so Ouma and Saihara decide to have some fun.





	Heavy Rotation

“I love you, I need you..” Saihara whispers seductively. Ouma shivers from the sound, goosebumps fluttering around his body.

Saihara is lying beneath him, pretty and waiting. His shirt is buttoned down and his soft skin is on full display.

His chest area is completely littered with love bites, both from Ouma himself and other sex partners that Ouma doesn’t care enough to remember their name.

It makes Ouma even harder, knowing that there are multiple people who fuck Saihara on a daily, but Saihara completely belongs to him.

“Saihara is the prettiest..” Ouma comments, and it makes Saihara giggle.

And, aah, it’s the most beautiful sound in the world. In fact, everything Saihara does, Ouma would consider the most beautiful in the world.

Even when Ouma is shoving his fist up Saihara’s ass, he’s the most beautiful in the world.

Ouma maneuvers lower from his current position until his face meets Saihara’s crotch, and removes his pants with ease.

Ouma pretends to be surprised when he sees even more love bites around his boyfriend’s thighs.

“Saihara is so hard!” Ouma says with awe. With a pout, Saihara removes his underwear.

“Oh my—“ And inside, reveals a black butt plug.

“Ouma, hurry..” Saihara urges, spreading his legs apart and showing off his lewd body.

Ouma quickly removes the butt plug inside his lover and opens him up with his fingers slightly.

Saihara makes the cutest faces wherever his fingers move, his light and pretty voice matching with every sudden movement.

Saihara is absolutely ethereal, alluring and elegant in every single way. And stunning, and charming, and gorgeous, and irresistible, and so fucking hot—

“Ouma,” Saihara coos, and the gentleness of his voice brings Ouma down to earth.

When Ouma looks up to Saihara, he adorns a captivating lustful gaze. 

Fuck.

Every time they do this, Ouma is always so shocked with the amount of sex appeal his boyfriend has.

Arousal swirls through his body like a rollercoaster, and the only thing that can bring him down from this ride is Saihara.

In a nick of time, Ouma has his dick right against Saihara’s pretty hole. Desperately, he shoves himself right in.

“aaHaa!” Saihara moans, caught off guard. “It’s been so long Ouma it feels so good!!”

To be frank, it’s only been two days. But since Saihara can’t go a minute without Ouma’s attention, it’s been around four years.

Ouma takes a deep breathe and goes in for the kill. He thrusts himself deeper until he completely fills Saihara, making him pant and squirm in his arms.

He completely pulls out and pushes right in, again and again, fucking Saihara with more passion than previous.

Saihara’s moans fill the entire room up, loud and sweet and Ouma’s sure as hell Saihara’s neighbors can hear him.

Saihara’s so happy, he thinks, his expression full of joy and delight, his entire spirit confusing the atmosphere with a mixture of sex and radiance.

It makes Ouma happy too, to be able to make such an angel like Saihara feel so gleeful and serene.

“Ouma Ouma Ouma—“ Saihara repeats, eyes conveying more need and want.

Suddenly, Saihara flips their position and he’s on top of him.

Saihara bursts into giggles, cute little jingle sounds that would’ve been so innocent if it weren’t for his current position.

“More more more” Saihara chants, desperately bouncing on Ouma’s dick. To Ouma, it’s enchanting. Watching Saihara fuck himself on his dick as fast as he possibly can.

It’s not enough for Saihara. Of course it isn’t. Even a monster dick like Ouma’s couldn’t please him completely. 

Ouma’s hands reach Saihara’s chest, and he roams his hand on every centimeter of it. It’s so soft, and silky. His nipples are hard and a pretty color, Ouma doesn’t resist the urge to put a rosy bud in his mouth.

Saihara immediately reacts to the feeling, moaning louder and twitching slightly. Ouma licks around the bud and nips at it.

“haa.. O-Ouma!!” He moans, Ouma looks up to see him and his mouth drops in awe.

Saihara looks absolutely filthy. A complete mess. The love bites all over his chest and thighs making him look even dirtier, and his dick is leaking precum and there’s shiny spit around his perked up nipples, too.

“Please Ouma it’s not enough make a mess of me more!”

Ouma immediately obeys. His eyes search around the room for something, anything to please the little devil on his lap.

Ouma’s eyes lit up when he remembers the neon blue dildo lying in his boyfriends night table. Surely it’ll be enough, he thinks.

Ouma reaches out to grab the knob of the drawers, and with his middle finger he manages to push the drawer open and successfully pull the dildo from its spot.

“Gotcha” he says, and places the dildo behind him temporarily.

Saihara pays no mind, simply too busy with pleasuring himself. Ouma slips two fingers inside Saihara, putting him off guard. “Mmhm.. Oumaa..?” Saihara croons, opening his eyes in confusion.

Ouma once again opens Saihara up, massaging his fingers inside and putting scissoring motions. Ouma pulls out his fingers and reveals the dildo from behind him. When Saihara realizes what’s going to happen, his eyes lit up in glee.

“Ouma, there’s a remote in the drawer, it vibrates too!” He says with enthusiasm. Ouma giggles from his excitement and grabs the remote from the drawer.

“Put it in hurry!” Saihara says, slowly pulling himself off Ouma.

“Uh, what are you doing..?” Ouma asks. Why is he pulling himself off?

“You’re gonna put the vibrator inside me..?” Saihara responds.

“Yeah, while I’m still inside you.”

Saihara’s face turns bright red, “o-oh!”

For a second, it becomes silent and slightly awkward. “I’ve.. never tried double penetration before.” Saihara admits. “Ah, I, uh, I just assumed you would’ve.. we don’t have to if you—“

“No! I’ll do it!” Saihara interrupts. Ouma nods and continues what he started. Slowly, he puts the blue vibrator inside Saihara.

“Does it hurt?”

“N-no.. feels real good..” Saihara says, expression slightly out of it and dirty. Ouma pushes the entire thing inside and looks up at Saihara.

He’s drooling, and oh so beautiful.

And it’s oh so tight.

Saihara slowly begins to move.

“Aahn.. s-so big...!” Saihara says. Ouma begins to move too. He grabs Saihara’s thin waist and thrusts up while Saihara pushes down. 

Saihara moans loudly whenever Ouma meets him completely inside. “Please please Ouma turn it on I wanna feel it now hurry!!” He shouts, whining and a moaning mess. “Make a mess of me Ouma please— HAAH!”

Suddenly, Ouma turns the vibrator on. “A-ah!” Ouma groans, the vibrating feeling against his dick shocking him.

It’s amazing, and Ouma feels like he’s about to reach his limit.

“T-theres two inside me there’s two!! Ahhh haaa Ouma it feels amazing!!” He screams. Saihara begins to move faster and faster, till Ouma can’t keep up and he’s practically already cumming.

“S-saihara I c-can’t!!”

“Ouma!!”

“huaaaaaaAh!” Saihara screams as he finally reaches his orgasm.

 

After they settle down, Saihara giggles with joy. Ouma smiles back and removes the vibrator from inside Saihara’s ass. And quickly he pulls out and shoves a plug inside.

“Hmm.. Ouma’s cum feels good inside!” Saihara says in a sing song voice. Ouma caresses his cheek in response and pinches it softly. “I love you.” He says.

“I love you lots more.” Saihara responds, the satisfied smile on his face bringing an end to their love making, and they close their eyes and rest in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I surprisingly don’t have a lot to say. I usually have a lot to put on the notes. Oh well. Hoped you like that! <3


End file.
